


I Wanna Rock Your Body

by turnitup



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitup/pseuds/turnitup
Summary: Carlos is only human. How long can he really be expected to resist?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 217





	I Wanna Rock Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning to all readers - this is 100% gratuitous smut inspired by Ronen’s recent photoshoot.   
> I just couldn’t resist!
> 
> Side note- I also fully admit that I took some liberties with the layout of Carlos’ apartment (my fictional elevator is an integral character I promise)!

Carlos swore to himself that he was a good friend, he was a good colleague, and that he would be happy to sit in the freezing cold and rain just to support the APD as they face off against the AFD in a no holds barred flag football game with proceeds going towards a local charity. The fact that he could watch a soaked TK in skin tight clothing jump around was merely a bonus.

It had been raining all week and Carlos winced as he watched TK dive face-first into the mud, completing missing his opponent’s flag. TK waved at his teammates as he climbed back to his feet, covered in muck but beaming ear to ear. The game continued.

Each time Carlos had been fortunate - or unfortunate - enough to encounter TK since their dance at the bar, it had ended with a half-hard erection and enough shame to power a convent. TK had a way of making everything sexual—from the way he licked his lips to the way he tied his shoes to the way he said ‘officer’.

Carlos shuddered as he watched TK attempt to pull off another impossible catch, sliding nearly two feet in mud to stop the opposing runner from scoring a touch down. Thirty seconds later the clock ran out, ending the game. AFD had won. He watched with a hot seed of envy as TK embraced his friends and opponents. Even as far away as he was, Carlos’ face still burned when TK winked at him. 

So when TK was left alone on the side of the field, shivering in the onslaught of rain and mud, Carlos approached.

“Great job today,” he offered in lieu of a formal greeting.

“Thanks f-for watching, C-Carlos,” TK grinned, but gave away the ruse with his chattering teeth.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it.” He said, stepping closer to TK. “Are you cold? I have some spare clothes you could borrow?”

“ I’m f-f-fine, I s-s-swear.”

“You don’t sound fine,” Carlos offered up the duffle bag in his hand. “Take it. How are you getting home?”

“I was going to walk,” TK replied morosely, biting his lip. The rain was coming down steadily, collecting in his hair and dripping down into his eyelashes. TK glanced up at him, his thick lashes heavy with beads of water. “I’ll have to get an Uber now.”

“No. You’re coming home with me.”

“Oh it’s like that, is it?” TK grinned, clearly trying to flirt but ruining the effect with his chattering teeth. 

“Real smooth, TK. Are you done yet?” 

“No.” TK raised his eyebrow at Carlos before turning around, bending over to untie the laces of his cleats. Carlos bit down on his bottom lip so hard he thought he would taste blood, as TK gave him a full uninterrupted view of his ass. 

“Come on, stop messing around and let’s go.” Carlos gave TK a quick sharp tap on the hip, trying to think very unsexy thoughts to calm down his growing erection. 

TK however, was not helping matters. The moment they get to the car, he stripped down to his extremely tight, extremely wet boxers, the fabric clinging to his skin. TK’s body was an expanse of lithe muscular skin, and Carlos could not tear his gaze away.

“Like what you see? I can show you more,” TK teased, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. Carlos scowled as he scooped a towel out of the trunk, throwing it down on the front seat. 

“Shut up and get in the car.” 

“You’re so tense officer,” TK smirked, shaking out his hair and sending mud splattering across the sides of Carlos’ Camaro. “You have a nice car—what, don’t want me ruining it? Where’s the fun in that?”

Carlos winced as he watched the mud slide down the side of his car, smearing across the pristine bodywork. It was fine, he could let it go. He could get a car wash. 

“Well, I won’t have to ruin your car with my muddy clothes if I’m in my boxers,” TK grinned as he slid into the front seat, “and the bonus is I get to have you look at me like that.” He smirked up at Carlos and spread his legs in the passenger seat, his hand reaching down to thumb against the waistband of his underwear. 

“You’re just gonna do that? Right here? Are you trying to get arrested again?” Carlos groaned, shielding TK from view, trying to control his impulse of telling TK to just take off his boxers if he was determined to be a brat about this. 

“What? Don’t tell me you aren’t enjoying the show, because I can see that you are.” TK bit his lip, eyes blown wide. “You were clearly enjoying it earlier.”

“Tyler,” Carlos groaned, and he could feel his heart thumping in his throat. He wanted nothing more to admit it, wanted nothing more than to admit he wanted to take TK home and give him the fucking of his life, but he was not going to give in like this. Not here, not now, not yet . “Tyler Kennedy, we are in public.” 

“That wasn’t an answer. Come on handsome, just admit it.” TK reached out and placed his hand over Carlos’ belt, pulling him in closer. “If you admit it, I can let you fuck my mouth with your cock, like I know you’ve been wanting to.”

Carlos felt his cock throb at this and he knew TK noticed, his thumb stroking along the crease where his hips met his thighs. 

“I know you want me. I know you’ve missed me. Take me home and you can have me anyway you want.” 

“TK,” Carlos admonished, looking around to make sure no one was paying attention, but the parking lot was completely deserted. Carlos felt his cock betray him by swelling in his jeans, eager for TK’s attention. He could not handle this right now. “You need to behave.”

“Where’s the fun in that? Don’t you want to punish me?” TK replied, moving his fingers over until they brushed against Carlos’ cock. “I’m not a good boy, you shouldn’t treat me like one. Don’t you want to push me down and teach me a lesson? Fill me up with your thick cock until I’m crying for you to stop, to fuck me until your come is spilling out of me?”

Carlos swallowed, looking down at TK for one long moment, before making up his mind. He stepped back out of TK’s reach and shut the door, coming around the side of the car to slide behind the wheel. He turned the car on and started the engine, but turned to look at TK before pulling out of the parking spot. 

TK was still spread eagle in the seat, his cock hard under the thin material of his boxers. Carlos wanted to wreck him, destroy him until he couldn’t think, until he was only capable of begging and whimpering.

“You clearly have a hard time making your own decisions — not bringing a jacket, not planning ahead — so I think it’s important for me to take that responsibility from you. You won’t get to come until I let you, understood? If you come before I tell you it’s okay, you will be punished.”

“Mmm, yes papi,” TK drew out the inflection on the word ‘papi ’, and Carlos wanted to combust on the spot. He looked over to see TK biting his lip as he palmed his dick, starting at Carlos with his obnoxiously large, wide eyes. “I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk.”

Carlos clenched down on the steering wheel, wrenching his eyes away. “Fuck,” was all he managed to get out, his cock throbbing in his jeans. 

“What, you like that? Being called papi? Knowing that I’ve have been a bad boy, and I need to be punished. I need you to teach me to be better.” TK slipped his hand inside his boxers and Carlos reached out to grab TK’s wrist. 

“What did I tell you about following my rules?”

“You never said anything about me touching myself,” TK pouted.

“Let me clarify. If you touch yourself between now and the time we get home, I will not let you come. I will let you get close time and time again and deny you until you cry. Do you understand?” 

Carlos glanced over and was pleased to see TK looking dazed, his hands folded in his lap like a mockery of a good boy.

It took less than ten minutes to go from the park to Carlos’ apartment on a normal day, and yet it took half of that for Carlos’ willpower to become severely tested. 

Three stop lights in and TK lifted his hands from his lap and placed one of them on Carlos knee, slowly inching up his thigh.

“You said I couldn’t touch myself, but you never said anything about touching you,” was all TK had to offer in way of an explanation as his hand made its way up to squeeze at the older man’s inner thigh.

The drive lasted an eternity, but eventually Carlos pulled into his designated parking spot in front of his apartment. 

“Put this on, and get inside.” Carlos tossed his jacket in TK’s lap alongside a pair of his old sweatpants. TK slid them on, suddenly looking more obscene in Carlos’ clothes than he did in just his boxers.

They got out of the car and walked inside. The second the elevator doors closed, Carlos shoved TK against the wall. TK let out a muffled squeak as his back hit the wall, throwing his head back as Carlos roughly grabbed at TK’s ass. He pinned down TK’s arms with his hands, leaning in to kiss him in a manner that had TK gasping.

The kiss was all teeth and tongue, Carlos taking what he wanted from TK, what he needed from TK. He grabbed TK’s ass, pulling his lithe body flush against his chest and TK moaned, thrusting his hips up against Carlos. 

Carlos noticed with satisfaction that TK was already achingly hard; his cock leaking through his boxers, a damp spot spreading through the crotch.

The elevator opened with a ding surprising them both and Carlos growled, picking TK up by the waist, his hands digging into TK’s ass. TK responded with a deep moan, shuddering into the touch and wrapping his legs around Carlos’ waist.

Carlos found it to be an immense struggle getting into the apartment; mostly due to TK successfully distracting him with his mouth, planting kisses along his jaw. TK was making an entire symphony of noises — little breathy gasps, a running commentary of ‘fuck you’re hot’, little moans as he rubbed his erection against Carlos’s stomach. 

Carlos did not want to stop this, he wanted TK to keep doing everything he was doing, but to his disappointment it required hands and attention to unlock a door. Carlos persisted though, hoisting the majority of TK’s weight to his left side as he dug in his pockets for his keys. It took a few attempts but Carlos finally unlocked the door, moving their pg-13 makeout session inside. He slammed TK’s back against the wall next to the door, kicking the door shut with his foot as he captured TK’s lips in another kiss. 

Carlos could not remember a time where he felt this hungry, where he wanted to consume TK raw in a way that turned him into a shivering, quivering mess. TK seemed just as eager as Carlos felt, his entire body a positive feedback loop.

“Are you ever going to fuck me, or are you just going to make out with me?” TK gasped as Carlos bit down on the underside of TK’s neck. Somehow he had maneuvered out of Carlos’s jacket, and he wrapped his bare arms around Carlos’s neck. 

Carlos didn’t reply to this — rewarding bad behaviour only encouraged more bad behaviour, and Carlos planned on making sure TK ended up trained well — but he did pull TK off the wall and carried him into the kitchen. 

In all his one night stands, his bar hookups, his sleeping around town, Carlos had never brought back someone to do this. TK was splayed out on his kitchen counter — he could hear the admonishment that ‘kitchens are for eating Carlos! Not blow jobs! It’s unsanitary!’ — but Carlos wanted to worship TK’s body. He wanted the full lighting, the expansive space, the ability to touch and savour and claim every inch of him. 

“This your plan? Fucking me on your kitchen counter? Don’t you know that this is unsanitary?” TK tightened his ankles around Carlos’s hips, drawing him in closer. Carlos rolled his eyes and shoved three fingers inside TK’s mouth. 

“I want to watch you come undone — again, and again, and again. If you are a good boy, maybe I will take you to the shower and fuck you in there too.”

TK moaned as he sucked on Carlos’s fingers, drawing them deeper into his mouth. He closed his eyes, his eyelashes splaying across the tips of his cheekbones and Carlos counted one, two, three freckles. 

“You like that, don’t you? You’re filthy, so needy for me. Look at you sucking on my fingers like it’s my cock. I bet you would have the best mouth for cock, taking everything given to you. So eager.”

TK whimpered around the fingers in his mouth and Carlos grinned and leaned forward, kissing down TK’s neck and sternum to take one of TK’s dusky nipples into his mouth. He flicked his tongue along the edge, revelling in the shape and feel of it.

Carlos ran his free hand down TK’s side, pulling down his boxers. TK’s cock jumped out and slapped his stomach; Carlos noticed with delight that TK’s cock was leaking, collecting beads of precome along the tip. Carlos moved his mouth down TK’s body, pausing to lick and bite along the way. 

TK threw his head back and bit down on Carlos’s fingers — not enough to draw blood but enough to hurt. Carlos hissed and pulled his fingers out of his mouth, only to see TK curl his lips into a shit-eating grin.

“You going to punish me?” 

Carlos’s cock twitched in his pants and he grabbed the back of TK’s head. “If you use teeth on my cock, I will tie you up and leave you here all night, do you understand me?”

“Yes, papi,” TK grinned. 

Carlos responded to this by shoving his cock down TK’s throat. He choked at first — his mouth desperately working the girth in his mouth — but he adjusted after a few moments. Carlos didn’t give him the chance to recuperate, pulling out in a swift motion before pushing back in. 

“If it truly is too much, tap on the counter three times,” Carlos said, tightening his grip in TK’s hair as he moved his mouth along his cock. Carlos knew he was close, and TK was giving his entire attention to giving him the most enthusiastic blow job he had ever received. 

Carlos wanted to make this last for TK. They would have time later to go a few more rounds, but right now Carlos wanted to take TK apart. 

“I’m going to come, and I want you to swallow all of it,” Carlos whispered in TK’s ear, and then he does. 

The rest of the night passes in a blur — Carlos unable to grasp ahold of anything longer than a few moments at a time. 

There is TK spread out on the counter, his wrists tied with the silk blindfold Carlos grabbed from the bedroom.

There is TK, writhing under his touch as he stretches him open with one finger, then two, then three.

There is TK whimpering when Carlos presses his tongue inside along his fingers.

Every time TK gets close to the edge Carlos pulls him back. Every time TK’s thighs start quivering, or his moans get louder, or his pleading grows more desperate, Carlos stops. 

“You haven’t earned it yet baby,” Carlos whispers, and he revels in the way TK agrees. 

This is a lie — TK earned it, Carlos is simply finding joy in denying it to him. 

“Please, oh fuck please—” TK whines as Carlos once again pulls his fingers out when TK was about to fall apart. “—please let me come, please, please—”

“No,” Carlos grins, and waits until TK’s breathing eases before slipping his fingers back in, pressing them up against his prostate. 

This goes on. And on. And on. 

It isn’t until TK’s cheeks are wet with tears that Carlos relents, moving his mouth down and around TK’s cock as he twists his fingers up inside TK. 

TK comes with a shout, spilling into Carlos’s mouth. Carlos pets TK’s side through his orgasm, making sure to swallow every drop. Carlos unties the bindings around TK’s wrists, raising them up to his lips to press a kiss there. 

“Was I good?” TK asks, his face uncharacteristically vulnerable. 

Carlos laughs as he scoops TK up off the counter and into his arms. He rubs along the sweaty divot of TK’s lower back with his thumb, shaking his head as he walks them back to the bedroom. “You were very good. Such a good boy. My good boy.”

“Good enough to do this again with you?” TK buries his face in Carlos’s chest, his mouth pressing into the sensitive skin near his nipple. 

“You’re going to have to wait at least a few hours before I am ready to go again—”

“No, I meant like… after tonight. I just… should know now rather than later.”

“Oh, baby.” Carlos sighs as he places TK in the centre of his large bed, walking over to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth before sitting down next to TK. “We can do this as many times as you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and/or questions are always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> If there is a specific scene/scenario/situation you might like to see our boys in - fic requests are accepted!


End file.
